


The fire burns brightly

by LilacRain



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: Thor让Loki感到安心，而Loki？Loki对Thor的爱尽在不言之中。又及：Thor为Loki唱摇篮曲！
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	The fire burns brightly

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The fire burns brightly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101361) by [LittleCabin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleCabin/pseuds/LittleCabin). 



> 作者的话：  
> 上帝啊！终于完结了！这是第四或第五篇我的fanfiction.com两年前发表的文章！我真怀念那时能写出这种文章的感觉！小甜饼是我的生命！
> 
> 译者的话：作者妹子剩下的话跟这篇文章没什么关系，有兴趣的妹子可以去原作看。这篇是一个治愈系小甜饼，如果妹子们没有这种感觉，都是我的错。括号里是我的吐槽，可自行过滤

Thor和Loki坐在一个火堆前，那小小的火堆给夜晚勉强带来一丝金色的光亮。金色的光芒在他弟弟的皮肤上跳动，阴影勾勒出他更深的轮廓。Thor久久凝视着他的兄弟，欣赏着火焰的光芒在他冰雪般的皮肤上起舞。沉寂在两兄弟间蔓延，今夜无需任何言语。他们都只是为了依旧活着而高兴，为了依然相伴而欣喜。Loki的双眼一直紧盯着那跳动不定的火苗，但他满心都只有Thor。

  
“弟弟，你冷吗？”Thor首先打破了沉默。他注意到Loki正摩挲着自己裸露的手。战斗中Loki盔甲的一只袖子被撕了下来，导致他从肩膀以下的整条手臂都暴露在空气中。“我没事。”Loki低声说，目光并没有从那些炫目的火焰上离开。两人再度陷入了入夜以来的沉默。但当Loki快要睡着时，他感到什么温暖的东西环绕住了他的肩膀。他低头时便看到了Thor那件高贵的红披风，而Thor本人正环抱着他。“Loki你好冷。”Thor悄声说，Loki试图让他松手，但未能如愿。“谢谢。”Loki小声说着靠向Thor的怀抱。“我今天被吓到了。”Loki依偎着Thor喃喃道。Thor点点头，重重地叹了口气。“我也是，不是因为我自己........而是因为你。”Thor的手指现在在Loki的发间穿梭，即使在一场长时间的战斗和数小时的奔逃后，它们依然柔顺。

  
“你不相信我能照顾好自己吗？”Loki问道，声音中带着一抹笑意。Thor亲密地笑了：“哦Loki，我相信你的力量。但我更愿意你处于安全之中。”Thor开始来回摇摆，他知道这样会使他的弟弟更舒服。

  
“Thor，你觉得这里安全吗？”Loki边问边环视着黑暗的四周。Thor并没有马上回答，纯粹是因为他也不知道。“如果有危险，我会保护你。没必要担心，我不会让任何东西伤害到你（I won't let anything hurt you.当年Twilight里好像也有这句话），即使那只是黑暗。”Thor把Loki往怀里搂了搂，在他耳边轻声唱着歌，那首在儿时他常唱着让Loki入眠的摇篮曲。

  
“警惕着火焰吧，因为它会让你烈火焚身

  
警惕着寒冷吧，因为它会让你心冷如冰

  
警惕着狂风吧，因为它会让你四分五裂

  
警惕着流水吧，因为它会让你溺死其中

  
警惕着人们吧，因为他们会让你众叛亲离

  
警惕着黑夜吧，因为黑暗会让你受它袭击

警惕着黎明吧，因为它的美丽会让你双目灼伤（好想翻成闪瞎你的狗眼怎么办）

  
但只要和我在一起，闭上你的眼睛吧

  
因为我会在火焰之中守护着你

我会为你驱散寒冷

  
我会从水中将你救起

  
我会惩罚那些愚蠢之人让他们追悔莫及！（听起来像锤锤会干的事）

  
我会永远在黑暗中给你为你照明

  
我会在黎明时竖一面镜子，让你看到那映出的美丽

  
我称他为：

  
我的兄弟！”

（我的脑细胞已经死完了，大家可以顺链接去看原作）

  
当Thor再度低头看向他的兄弟，他看到火光在Loki的泪水中闪烁。

  
“感谢你，让我感到如此安心。”Loki蜷缩在他兄长的胸前，闭上眼睛，让自己陷入完全的黑暗。Thor微笑着亲吻了他的额头。他轻叹着看着身周的黑暗，再三确认他的兄弟正安然的躺在他的臂弯之中。即使睡意不断来袭，Thor依然熬过了整个夜晚。当太阳即将升起时，Loki在他怀里动了动。最后的余烬正在逐渐消逝。“Thor,你一点都没睡？你应该叫醒我的。我应该为你守夜的。”Thor笑着亲了亲Loki的脸颊。“我想让你好好睡一觉，亲爱的。”Thor用披风裹着Loki并将他暖暖的拥在怀里。“但现在你必须睡觉。”Loki说着再次动了起来。他坐着把Thor推到地上（差点打成推倒.....），为他盖上他的披风（怎么感觉在盖国旗orz）Loki背对着身后的山坐着。“我会保持警觉的。”Loki微笑着依靠在Thor身边休息。“坐在我身后拉着我的手，这样我才肯休息。”（真像是小朋友在撒娇）Loki照做了并在整个早晨都没有放开他哥哥的手。

  
Loki低头端详着他俊美的哥哥。他不会因日出的美丽而盲目，因为他早已被另一种绚烂得多的美好占据了视线。

  
**_THOR！_ **


End file.
